Man or Superman
by addicted2clana
Summary: Lana returns to Clark's life. A dream by my hubby and a story by me!


The room was buzzing with the usual symphony of an office; keys being pressed, copier copying, phones ringing, employees chatting and bosses barking out the typical morning orders. Clark was sitting at his desk rereading his latest story, trying to trim the excess so it would be just right. He was working hard to make a great impression on the new editor, though he really didn't need to. Perry White had promised Clark a job many years ago. He was glad when Tess Mercer was fired, the last of the Lex Luthor old guard gone, although Lex was back. He was found living as a hermit in Siberia with no memory of what he knew about Clark. It was a good thing too considering how Clark had completely embraced his destiny two years ago. That was all he would need is to have Lex out there telling the world what he knew about Clark and that Superman was indeed Clark Kent. Clark definantly did not need that headache.

Lois was late as usual. At about half past 8, she was running down the stairs, across the tile floor and then threw her things across their shared desk. Clark was looking at her from over the top of his glasses.

"Rough morning, Lois?"

"You have no idea, Smallville. It is hard being a top notch reporter. I have such a busy life. Researching a story day and night. My job is 24-7."

"That would explain why you never showed up last night."

"What are you talking about, Clark? Where was I supposed to be?"

"Lois, I had asked you out for dinner and a movie. You were supposed to meet me at the café down from my apartment."

"We had a date? Oh, I'm sorry. Maybe we can try again another night."

"Why? So you can stand me up again? You have already broken or not shown up 10 times."

"Then maybe that should be a hint to you. I like men who are into the action. You are perfectly content to let someone else get the real juicy stories."

"So, if I was more of a go getter like you then we would have a chance?"

"Maybe. Look, Smallville, I know for a fact that you still aren't over a certain someone. Why even bother with me?"

"Because I am trying to move on."

"Clark that was 5 years ago. That ship could have sailed around the world a thousand times over. Let it go or do something about it. You are friends with Superman; ask him to look her up for you."

"I can't abuse the friendship I have just cultivated with him."

"Then ask Chloe. She'd love to help you."

"I think she is a little busy with Jimmy Jr."

"That's true. Oh well, I guess you are just going to have to get over it. Grow up, Smallville."

Lois grabs her coffee cup and walks away leaving Clark to wonder what to do next. The next thing he really needs to do was get his latest article to print. After the printer he was going to drop the books back at the library. Clark looks at his paper as he walks to the elevator but he trips over his own feet as he goes. A course of laughter surrounds him as he picks up his papers and books. He sees a woman's feet and a hand picking up a book.

"I see some things never change, Clark. But I know the answer to whether you are man or Superman," Lana says as she hands Clark his Nietzsche book.

Clark stands and drops his papers again. For a few moments, there is silence as both of them take each other in. Clark notices Lana still was sporting the ultra cute short hair style and that she was still the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Lana sees that Clark is now wearing his glasses to add more to his 'Clark Kent: mild mannered reporter' disguise. But he is still Clark, the boy next door. She can see it in his eyes.

"Lana, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Looking for you, of course. I want to talk to you about some things, if you still want to speak to me."

"It's funny. Lois and I were just talking about you."

"Good or bad?"

"In the middle, I guess. No, nothing bad. She was stating the obvious. I'm glad that I don't listen to her as usual, especially on advice of the heart."

"Oh. Can you and I go some place and talk? Alone?"

"Sure. Let me drop off my story and these books and I'll be right back."

And he was right. Lana did not even have the time to check her watch to see how long he was taking because he was back in about a nanosecond. Lana looks at him with her mouth open. Clark laughs.

"I am happy to see I can still impress you. Come on."

Clark was leading Lana to the elevator when Lois began to call to him.

"Hey, Smallville. Where do you think you are going? You can flirt with the interns on your own time. Have you finished that story yet," she asks, not really looking at him.

"I just turned it in. I'll be back in a bit. It's kind of important," he says.

"I am sure she is." Lois says looking up. "Oh, Lana. What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Clark."

"I see. Grass wasn't greener without him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Lois! What's wrong with you?"

"Look, Clark, you were just saying that you wanted to try and put the past in the past. But here she is right in front of you. Now how are you going to move on?"

"Lois, I thank you for your help but this is really none of your business. What I do with my life is my choice. I appreciate your concern but drop it."

"This is me, butting out. I just hope you know what you are doing. And you. Don't break his heart like you did before."

"Lois, am I stepping in on something? Is there something between the two of you?"

"No. I am just his friend and I was here after you left. Both times. I remember your little stint here during Chloe's wedding. Life was happy again for Clark and then you left."

"Lois, I told you it was a mutual decision the second time."

"But that didn't make you any less upset. Did it upset you, Lana?"

"Yes. But we were both young and stupid. And things have changed. I've changed, Clark has changed. But there are things that never change."

"Okay. I'll leave this up to Clark. But I'm calling Chloe."

"She knows I'm here. Chloe's the one who told me to come."

"If you are done with the integration, Lois, I'll be back in a bit."

"Clark, you can tell Perry. I'm not covering for you on this one."

Lois looks at Lana. She knows that Lana is who Clark wants to spend his life with. But he is her friend and she hates to see Lana continuously hurting him. Lois really has no romantic feelings for Clark. He is more like her brother and best friend. Lois only wants what is best for him and she is not sure if it is Lana Lang.

"What was that all about," Lana asks.

"She acts like my big sister sometimes."

"So there is nothing romantic between the two of you?"

"I won't lie and tell you we have not tried to date. But she is not into me at all. I know who she wants, well two people actually."

"Who?"

"I'll tell you when you tell me why you are here. Wait here for a minute while I talk with Mr. White."

Lana waits in the hall as Clark talks with his boss. Her phone rings and she sees that it is Chloe.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't wait. What did he say," Chloe asks.

"I haven't actual been able to talk to him alone yet. I was sort of ambushed by his sister."

"Oh, you mean Lois. I forgot to tell you about that. Look, Clark asked her out about 10 times and she either stood him up or broke the date."

"Clark did say she had no interest in him that he would tell me who Lois was interested in once I told him why I was here."

"It's an interesting story. Trust me. She might get the attention from one of these men, but not the other."

"I think I might know who they are. Do you think he really likes Lois?"

"No, Clark's only trying to get over you and doing a bad job at it if you ask me."

"Thanks, Chloe. I've gotta go. He's on his way back."

"Call me later and give me all the juicy details."

"Okay."

Clark walks to Lana and takes her by the hand. He leads her to the elevator and pushes the button for the top floor. He was smiling.

"So, he's okay with you talking to me," Lana asks.

"More than okay; he knows our history," Clark answers.

"We do have a lengthy one and a crazy one."

"That's what you get when you date and alien."

They both laugh. Lana always feels so good when she laughs with Clark. Just being near him makes her feel so warm and safe, like anything wrong in the world suddenly is fixed. Everything is perfect. The doors open and Clark walks out first and she knows he is scanning the area for anyone else on the roof.

"The coast is clear. We're all alone and there's a bench next to the railing if you would like to sit and talk," Clark says.

"That would be great. You lead the way," Lana answers.

Clark shows her the bench and motions for her to sit first.

_Always the gentlemen_, Lana thinks.

"So you have me all to yourself, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about my stupidity."

"When?"

"Come on, Clark. You know what I'm talking about."

"I do. I just like to see you squirm. Go ahead."

"Our conversation the last time we spoke did not go like I wanted it to."

"What do you mean?"

"Clark, you know how I feel about you, don't you?"

"I think I do. But you thought I would be better off if I was alone so I could pursue my destiny. I know what bothers you the most."

"And what is that?"

"You don't like that I would have to choose between you and a stranger if a crisis arose where you were involved."

"I don't think you should be in that sort of moral dilemma."

"Lana, I face all different kinds of moral dilemmas every day. I have learned to take each day as it comes and live with the decisions that I make. I don't want to be alone anymore. I love you, Lana. I always have and I always will."

"And I love you, Clark, more than you'll ever know. I came because I was wrong. I thought I could be brave and let you go to be you."

"And I have become the man I am supposed to be. But that doesn't mean that I still don't need you. I have never needed anyone more now that I am who I am. You were always there for me, Lana, even before you knew my secret. It's funny, isn't it?"

"What?"

"If I had told you my secret years ago, we probably wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"You're probably right. But I think we needed time to learn and grow."

"I suppose. I have missed you so much, Lana."

"And I've missed you, Clark."

"This is the last time we're ever going to have this conversation. I don't want us to ever be apart again."

"Neither do I."

Clark leans closer to Lana and places his hand on the side of her head close to her ear and pulls Lana in to him. She sighs; this is classic Clark. It's his move but it works and makes her very nostalgic. He looks at her and knows what she is thinking and a chuckle escapes his lips.

"I'm predictable, I know," he says.

"I'm not complaining," she replies.

They smile at each other and then it happens. Their lips meet and they are right where they always want to be: in love. The world around them disappears and they feel completely free. Nothing else seems to matter. Clark and Lana, enjoying the moment, never heard the doors of the elevator open.

"Uh, Smallville. When you are done with Lana's tonsil cleaning, we have another story to work on," Lois says.

They part like the red seas and look like two teenagers caught by their parents. Clark feels his face turning red and Lana starts to laugh. Lois stands there with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot. Here she was working hard and he was up on the roof making out with his ex girlfriend.

"Lois, I have permission to be up here. Mr. White knows all about it."

"Well, that doesn't mean that you have to make me do all the work. So, shake a leg and come on."

Clark glares at her but Lana pulls his face towards her and he sees Lana smile. He sighs and lets it all go. Now life was going to be better than it had been in years. Lana was back and they would be starting their relationship all over again. She would be here to help him with the man he had become. Lana herself could feel that he was happy and content. He stands and takes Lana by the hand to lead her back to the elevator. She places her arm around his waist and leans into him as they walk by Lois. They watch her as the doors close and they begin their decent.

Lois stands alone for a few more minutes. She knows that the shell she has been using to hide her true feelings for Clark has done its job to well. With the look on their faces, Lois knows that Clark is lost to her forever. Lana was getting the man that Lois wanted. Clark would marry Lana and not her. That was almost more than she could take. She stood there another few moments to collect her thoughts because she was about to cry and she knew there was no way that Clark was going to her cry. She did not want him to know that it was her who loved him. But, none of her feelings would ever matter again. The love of his life was back and that was all that Clark had ever wanted. It had been long enough for Lois to be outside, time to go back in and start all over again without thoughts of happy ever after with Clark. But she was the best reporter and she could pull it off. She had to.


End file.
